


The Offering

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel slips into Sam's dreams and finds something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

Every once in a while Gabriel liked to pop in on a human's dreams. Angels didn't dream, and he was always fascinated by what went on in a human's dreams. Some were boring, every day stuff. Others were horrifying, the depths of which only Lucifer could match.

For the most part he stayed away from the Winchesters after they'd trapped him in a ring of holy fire. But he couldn't shake Dean's words or the look in Castiel's face. And maybe he was just a tad curious about what went on in their dreams.

He dropped in on Dean's dreams for a couple of nights. That boy knew how to dream when it wasn't about being in Hell. The two gorgeous women who could rival his own playmates, dressed up as a devil and angel while stripping for Dean had Gabriel grinning in pleasure.

The other dream, where Dean finally mustered up the courage to do something about his longing for Castiel, took Gabriel by surprise. Not about Dean wanting Castiel but just how deeply he felt for Castiel. The depths of love that could rival that of the most epic of love stories. If Dean ever got over his feelings of being unworthy of an angel's love, him and Castiel could actually do something as large as winning against Heaven and Hell.

As for Sam, Gabriel tried to stay out of the boy's head. He'd felt the taint of the Morningstar about Sam, saw the dark shadows under Sam's eyes some days when Lucifer had visited him. Gabriel wasn't sure he wanted to know what went on in Sam's mind when he slept. Was it dreams of blood and saying yes to Lucifer? Did he dream about the Earth turning to blood and ash beneath his feet.

Eventually Gabriel couldn't resist slipping into Sam's dreams. He'd been drawn to Sam since his first meeting with him. Something about Sam called to him, had made him try to prepare Sam for Dean's death, or try to get him to say yes to Lucifer just to get the fight over and done with once and for all so he could go home.

He eased into Sam's dreams braced for anything. And still Sam surprised him. His shields to cloak him from Sam fell away as he stared at Sam. Sam who had been expecting him.

Sam knelt before him, naked and holding a stone bowl. He met Gabriel's gaze, fear and determination in them as he offered the bowl to Gabriel. Gabriel stepped back, away from Sam and that bowl.

"Sam, you don't know what you are doing." His wings slid out, as he prepared to flee.

"I offer myself to you, Trickster. I offer myself to you, Gabriel."

"Sam, stop!"

Gabriel shuddered, feeling the old magic stirring up as Sam started the vow, calling out both of Gabriel's names. Pagan magic, something that become an integral part of him as much as he was an angel and something he couldn't ignore as much as he wanted to.

Sam didn't move, bowl held steadily in his hands. "I don't want to say yes to Lucifer but I know there are ways to force me to say yes. This will stop that from happening. If I become yours, Lucifer can't claim me. And I will do everything I can to stop from becoming his vessel. You don't want this, then leave now. I'll find another demi God who will accept my offering. Or I'll find another way to stop Lucifer from taking me."

Gabriel froze, wanting to flee. He knew Sam would do exactly what he said he would and Gabriel couldn't let that happen. It would hurt him to see Lucifer shining out of Sam's eyes just as much as it would destroy him to see Sam claimed by another pagan god. Some of them would cherish Sam but others wouldn't.

Somehow, Gabriel had started to think of Sam as his alone, as much as Castiel had claimed Dean. Taking a deep breath he really didn't need, Gabriel stepped forward, hands covering Sam's on the bowl, feeling Sam shudder in relief as he started up the ritual again.


End file.
